


Lazy Morning

by slashersmasherlover



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gen, Smut, plot? I don't know her, stinky roadkill man gets some love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashersmasherlover/pseuds/slashersmasherlover
Summary: Lazy morning sex with Lester
Relationships: Lester Sinclair/Reader, Lester Sinclair/You
Kudos: 5





	Lazy Morning

You awoke to Lester moaning your name in his sleep. You smirked, carefully and quietly taking his already-hard cock in your mouth. He woke up seconds before he came in your mouth, gasping and groaning.

“Good morning,” you said, reaching up to give him a kiss, “Did you have a nice dream?”

Lester blushed, unable to look you in the eye. “I’m guessin’ ya heard me?”

You nodded, and he started to apologize before you stopped him. “There’s nothing for you to apologize for.”

He blushed again, looking everywhere but your eyes. “It was kinda nice though, wakin’ up to that.”

Taking his cheeks in your hands, you kissed him again, deepening it with need. Lester took that as a signal to get between your legs and return the favor, which he did. Your moans and gasps got him worked up all over again. Noticing this after you came, you brought him back up to kiss again.

“Wanna stay in bed all day?”


End file.
